


Любовь всегда находит путь

by chebik, thesweetdope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - расхождение с каноном вселенной, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cryptic Alan Deaton, Detective Stiles, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Paramedic Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Top Derek, Werewolf Mates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetdope/pseuds/thesweetdope
Summary: После того, как Джон уходит в отставку, Стилински возвращаются в Бикон Хиллз в надежде на спокойный отдых. Стайлз устраивается работать фельдшером в Мемориальный госпиталь, и в свой первый же рабочий день попадает в разгар войны между оборотнями и охотниками, о существовании которых даже не догадывался. А ещё его друг детства, Дерек Хейл, не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Ну не придурок ли?





	Любовь всегда находит путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Red Lights Keep Bringing Me Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897624) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



***

– Дорогой, что ты делаешь? 

Дерек не отводит взгляд от маленького мальчика, угрюмо сидящего на сиденье голубого джипа.

– Он уезжает.

Талия вздыхает и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

– Мне жаль, дорогой.

Ей не нужно спрашивать, о ком речь. Талия проработала с шерифом Стилински много лет, так что Кора и Дерек сдружились с его сыном давным-давно. И если в ситуации с Корой не было ничего необычного, то младший Хейл всегда испытывал к Стайлзу особую привязанность.

Он стоит в тени леса и смотрит, как уже бывший шериф Джон Стилински садится в тот же джип. 

На самом деле, это хорошо – Стилински нуждаются в перерыве где-нибудь, где их не будет преследовать призрак Клаудии. Какое-то время Дереку будет больно, но Талия верит, что всё наладится.

– Если вам действительно суждено быть вместе, он вернётся к тебе.

Дерек молчит. Она берёт его за руку, как только джип трогается с места. Дереку хочется побежать следом, но они слишком юные. Стайлз не поймёт.

– Он вернётся, – уверяет его Талия.

Дерек смотрит на неё испуганным взглядом:

– А если нет? 

У Талии нет ответа. Во всяком случае такого, который бы принял её сын. У судьбы свои пути преодоления преград, и она знает, что Стайлз обязательно вернётся. А если нет, Дерек отправится на его поиски. 

В любом случае, она не переживает.

Любовь всегда находит путь.

***

Стайлз ожидает, что первая рабочая неделя после возвращения в Бикон Хиллз пройдет достаточно легко. Он помнит, каким спокойным был этот городок. Его отец имел в кармане всего лишь три интересные истории, связанные с работой шерифом. А всё потому, что ничего интересного в Бикон Хиллз не происходило. По этой причине они и вернулись сюда, когда Джон решил, что пора уходить в отставку. Сейчас они оба нуждаются в спокойствии и тишине. 

Но чего Стайлз точно не ожидает в своё первое ночное дежурство, так это вызова на перестрелку.

– Боже, ну за что нам всё это? – он стонет от досады, пока его напарник Джордан Пэрриш везёт их к месту преступления.

– А ты что, ожидал спокойную ночку? – удивлённо взирает на Стайлза напарник. 

Джордан немного старше, но выглядит довольно молодо. У него приятное лицо и спокойный голос. А это очень важно в их фельдшерской работе, особенно когда они имеют дело с истеричными пациентами. А вот сам Стайлз далёк от образа идеального фельдшера: он дерзкий и безбашенный. Но так ли это важно, если он спасёт любую жизнь, несмотря ни на что? 

А ещё, по некоторым причинам, у него под рукой всегда есть бейсбольная бита.

– Конечно, да, – Стайлз откидывается на сиденье. – В Бикон Хиллз же ничего не происходит. 

Это тихое местечко. Никаких преступлений. Ничего такого, куда бы мог ввязаться его отец.

– Тот, кто рассказал тебе эту чушь должно быть не жил здесь уже лет десять.

– Ну да. Мы уехали отсюда, когда мне было десять. С тех пор прошло уже пятнадцать лет.

– Ты раньше жил здесь?! В таком случае, добро пожаловать домой! – улыбается Джордан.

– Спасибо, Джордан, – Стайлз не может не улыбнуться в ответ, даже несмотря на не очень приятные воспоминания, которые теперь всплыли в его памяти. – Мой отец был шерифом, поэтому рассказывал, как здесь спокойно. Самое серьёзное дело, над которым он работал, было о каких-то охотниках, не имевших разрешение на осуществление своей деятельности. А когда умерла моя мама, то мы решили переехать в Лос-Анджелес, где жили старые приятели отца по службе. Это всё случилось очень быстро. Отца перевели в убойный отдел и понизили до детектива. Он хотел заняться чем-то таким, что отвлекло бы его от мыслей о маме. Что ж, он своё получил. 

А Стайлз в это время чувствовал себя таким одиноким: он лишился матери одним из худших способов. И всё, что он мог тогда сделать – лишь наблюдать за тем, как безумие постепенно захватывает её тело и доводит до финальной точки. Она даже не понимала, кто он такой.

Они переехали спустя неделю после похорон. Стайлз даже не успел попрощаться с друзьями. 

Затем была новая школа, в атмосферу которой он никак не вписывался, и его отец, который всегда был на работе, и не знал, что Стайлза почти ежедневно мучают панические атаки, потому что теперь он боялся потерять и отца.

Стайлз чертовски ненавидит Лос-Анджелес. И он до сих пор не может выносить запах алкоголя.

Джордан отвлекает его от мрачных мыслей городскими сплетнями. Он рассказывает, что за последнее время участились случаи нападения диких животных. Подозревают, что это пумы, но Бикон Хиллз – неподходящее место для обитания пум. Поэтому Джордан считает, что скорее всего это были медведи.

На заправке, куда они прибывают, нет никаких пум, зато есть подросток, которого по всей видимости подстрелили, когда он перекусывал в придорожном кафе. Он напоминает напуганное животное и даже ведёт себя так же. Поэтому Стайлз позволяет помощникам шерифа опрашивать его, пока он занимается своей работой.

– Позволь мне осмотреть твою руку.

– В этом нет необходимости, – глаза парня расширяются от ужаса. – Я в порядке.

Стайлз бросает на него фирменный взгляд в стиле “кого ты обманываешь”. Теперь, когда он подобрался к парнишке чуть ближе, то осознал, что он вовсе и не был подростком, как они решили раньше. Скорее всего, он был чуть младше Стайлза или даже его ровесником, но худое тело и лицо с мягкими чертами делали его похожим на подростка.

– В твоей руке застряла пуля. Дай мне посмотреть.

Помощники шерифа в это время шокированно наблюдают за тем, как Стайлз бесцеремонно хватает руку парня и растягивает края дырки на рукаве.

– Выглядит так себе, – констатирует Стайлз.

Он замечает потемнение, образовавшееся вокруг пулевого отверстия.

– Похоже, что пошло заражение. Ты можешь идти сам? Нам срочно нужно ехать в больницу.

– Я не поеду в больницу, – огрызается парнишка, вырывая руку из крепкого захвата, и обращается к помощникам. – Мы уже закончили? Мне надо попасть домой до рассвета.

Помощники шерифа обмениваются взглядами. Тот, что старше, кивает в знак согласия.

– Позвони нам, если вспомнишь какие-то детали о мужчине, подстрелившем тебя, – а младший офицер протягивает визитку.

– Даже не пытайся, – хватает его за руку Стайлз. – Ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь, пока я не извлеку пулю. Если ты не хочешь ехать в больницу, то сделаем это на месте.

– Ты это сейчас серьёзно? – вопрошает Джордан, снуя за спиной Стайла.

– Я занимался случаями и похуже, – в ответ пожимает плечами Стайлз, разрывая рукав, чтобы очистить пространство для работы, а затем достает шприц и местный анестетик. – К твоему сведению, парень, в больнице было бы меньше боли.

– Я уже давно не ребенок. Просто делайте свою работу, и тогда я смогу свалить отсюда.

– Тогда скажи, как тебя зовут. Мне же нужно как-то обращаться к тебе.

– Айзек.

Айзек даже рефлекторно не вздрагивает, когда игла проникает в его тело. Стайлз, наблюдая за его реакцией боковым зрением, достаёт стерильный пинцет.

– А фамилия у тебя имеется, Айзек?

– Да. 

– И ты, конечно, не собираешься делиться со мной этой информацией, – фыркает в ответ Стайлз. Он уже играл в такие игры. 

– Всё верно.

– Что ж, это всё равно не моё дело. Сейчас будет неприятно, Айзек. 

Большим пальцем Стайлз расширяет отверстие, чтобы было легче извлечь из него пулю. Айзек шипит, но не дергается. Поэтому процесс проходит достаточно быстро и легко. Пуля оказалась целой, а это значит, что Стайлу не придётся искать раздробленные кусочки. 

– Отлично, – Джордан держит пластиковый пакет и Стайлз бросает туда пулю. – Вот это, – он достает тюбик, – отличный антибактериальный крем. Намажем слоем потолще и будем надеяться, что заражение не пойдет дальше и мы сохраним твою руку в целости. – Стайлз отдает тюбик Айзеку. – Обычно я советую применять его два раза в день, но в твоём случае необходимо мазать раза четыре, не меньше. Так, а теперь сделаем тебе перевязку. 

Джордан протягивает Стайлзу бинт. И тот заматывает руку огромным слоем марли, который будет не так-то просто снять. И это не мелкая месть.

– Теперь можешь идти. В больницу. Потому, что ты на самом деле должен туда обратиться после случившегося.

– Я в порядке. Само заживет, – Айзек поднимается, и его качает в стороны.

– Хорошо, но пеняй на себя, – Стайлз в ответ закатывает глаза. – Если тебе вдруг придется ампутировать руку, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. Но проследи за тем, чтобы на эту процедуру вызвали меня. Хочу посмотреть на это. И напомнить тебе, что я был прав. 

Айзек в последний раз бросает на Стайлза любопытствующий взгляд, а затем уходит.

– Это всё было несколько странно, не так ли? – спросил Джордана Стайлз, когда они начали собирать чемоданчик. – Очень-очень странно. Ну, кто не захочет поехать в больницу после такого ранения? Только там могут оказать должную помощь и предложить хорошие лекарства.

– Не перевелись значит ещё чудаки в Бикон Хиллз, — пожимает плечам Джордан.

А Стайлзу уже не терпится узнать, насколько странные жители теперь заполняют улицы этого города.

***

С тех пор, как Джон Стилински покинул департамент шерифа, прошло уже много лет, но Стайлз всё ещё помнит, как попасть в их базу данных. Сквозь окна уже пробивается первый утренний свет, когда ему, наконец, удаётся засесть в гостиной с ноутбуком. Он подбирает пароль всего за пару минут и без проблем находит нужный отчёт о перестрелке. Сюрприз в том, что его связывают с ещё несколькими случаями стрельбы за последние годы. Экспертиза пока ничего не подтвердила, но следователь считает, что всё это связано и с десятками других происшествий.

Стайлз не уверен, удивлён он или впечатлён.

Когда на экране появляется информация об Айзеке, Стайлз решает, что он всё-таки больше удивлён. “Айзек Лейхи, 23 года, сирота. Недавно выпустился из колледжа, работает в Департаменте по вопросам детей и семьи”. Да кто вообще станет стрелять в социального работника? В Бикон Хиллз действительно творится что-то странное – это сложно назвать бандитскими разборками, но и случайностью тоже.

Стилински берёт клочок бумаги и записывает на него всю известную ему информацию. Он спустится в эту кроличью нору* позже, а пока... Он смотрит на часы телеприёмника: шпионить за Айзеком, который так удачно живёт в том же здании, только несколькими этажами выше, ещё рано, но зато он может немного вздремнуть. А к Лейхи он может заглянуть и позже, перед ночной сменой.

Он никак не может уснуть, будто ему снова десять. И если тогда он не спал из-за навязчивых мыслей, что его отца могут пристрелить во время службы, то сейчас картинка несколько другая – теперь это запросто может случиться на заправке или даже в супермаркете. В конечном счёте, Стайлз оставляет свои попытки уснуть в постели и переползает на диван, включая повтор "Бруклин 9-9"**. Ему удаётся задремать, но лишь на несколько часов. 

Ночная смена будет явно не из лёгких…

***

Когда Стайлз уже одет и готов идти на работу, он берёт походную аптечку и направляется на верхний этаж. Найти нужную дверь оказывается легче простого – на этаже всего одна квартира. К тому же, мимо огромного металлического чудовища, больше подходящего для склада или бункера, чем для недорогого жилья, прошёл бы только слепой.

Стайлз стучится. Он не уверен, что вышло достаточно громко, поэтому делает это снова. Может, Айзека нет дома? Ушёл на свидание, например, или тусит где-нибудь с друзьями. Стилински размышляет, захочет ли с ним подружиться Джордан. Чёрт, он вообще не помнит имена своих знакомых – только Хейлов, но они все разъехались ещё после пожара. Он уверен на все двести, что его никто не вспомнит.

Когда он уже собирается уходить, дверь всё же открывается, но на пороге стоит совсем не Айзек.

– Дерек?

Стайлз придвигается ближе и встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо стоящего перед ним мужчины. Кажется, он улыбается как какой-нибудь маньяк, но ему без разницы. Ещё секунду назад он думал, что в этом городе у него совсем не осталось знакомых, и тут на тебе – он сталкивается лицом к лицу с приветом из прошлого.

– Ты же Дерек Хейл, верно?

Мужчина хмурится, и Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, нервно подпрыгивая.

– Точно ты! Я везде узнаю эту хмурую рожу. Слушай, нам стопудово надо наверстать упущенное, но сначала – Айзек Лейхи здесь живёт?

Дерек становится мрачнее тучи.

– Откуда ты знаешь Айзека?

– Ну, вообще-то, не знаю. Но, поскольку мы живём в одном доме, я решил заскочить и убедиться, что в руке не началось нагноение.

Будто по волшебству, в проёме показывается голова Айзека.

– Какого чёрта? Я же не давал тебе свой адрес и даже фамилии не называл.

Стилински лишь пожимает плечами.

– Крибле-крабле-бумс?

Он даже не пытается казаться невиновным – всё равно никогда не срабатывает.

Дерек нависает над ним, явно вторгаясь в личное пространство.

– Как ты нас нашёл?

Если бы Стайлз не был обеспокоен собственной безопасностью, он бы непременно возбудился – что не удивительно, учитывая то, _каким_ вырос Дерек.

– Воу, спокойно! Я пришёл с миром и лекарствами. Ты ведь помнишь, что мой отец был шерифом, да?

– Это было пятнадцать лет назад.

Стайлз чувствует, что улыбается как дебил, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

– Как мило, ты считал. Хотя, по-правде говоря, им нужен IT-отдел получше. Они так и не удалили тот дурацкий аккаунт, который я создал.

– Тебе было десять!

Стайлз лишь пожимает плечами.

– Я был слишком развит и любопытен для своего возраста. Был и всё ещё есть, да. 

– Айзек в порядке, – буквально рычит Дерек, и этот угрожающий тон совершенно точно не должен звучать так сексуально.

– Но его рука...

– Всё ещё на месте! – машет ему Айзек, и снова исчезает в глубине квартиры.

– Ладно, намёк понят, затыкаюсь. Хотя, погоди. Дерек, может, ты хочешь...

– … поболтать со старым другом? – договаривает Стайлз в резко захлопнувшуюся перед ним дверь. Он хлопает глазами и говорит громче, чтобы его наверняка услышали.

– Поговорим с тобой позже. Айзек, я буду в 504, если вдруг твоя рука начнёт отваливаться.

Его реплика остаётся без ответа, и Стайлз чуть ли не впервые поступает как взрослый и адекватный человек – просто разворачивается и уходит.

Ему действительно надо найти друзей в этом странном городе.

***

– Итак, кто этот тип? – интересуется Айзек, как только дверь между ними и Стайлзом оказывается заперта. – Ну, не считая того, что он тот самый парамедик, который наложил мне повязку прошлой ночью. 

– Никто, – Дерек хмурится и уходит на кухню.

– Что-то не похоже на правду, – Айзек следует за ним по пятам. – Он знает, как тебя зовут и как ты выглядишь.

В ответ Дерек начинает рычать. И если ещё год назад этот звук заставлял Айзека съёживаться от страха, то сейчас он лишь показательно закатывает глаза к потолку.

– Ооо, так вы, ребята, раньше встречались? – с ухмылкой спрашивает Айзек. – Он примерно моего возраста. Получается, ты был совратителем малолеток?

Дерек бросает сковородку на плиту: он собирался готовить стейки на ужин до того, как на пороге квартиры появился Стайлз. 

– Мы не встречались, – наконец, произносит он.

– Но ты этого хочешь, – прозвучало не совсем как вопрос.

Дерек снова начинает рычать.

– Значит, ты сох по нему в старшей школе? – смеется Айзек.

– Нет, – сухо отвечает Дерек.

– Тогда в средней? – не унимается Айзек.

– Он дружил с Корой.

– И нравился тебе, – нараспев произносит Айзек, доставая телефон. А это значит, что остальная часть стаи скоро подтянется сюда, чтобы подшучивать над ним. Питер, как всегда, будет ужасен. И Кора в такой ситуации может наговорить что угодно. 

– О, Боже мой! Это просто потрясающе! У тебя была школьная любовь! – не услышав опровержения, Айзек продолжает подначивать Дерека. – А он вырос довольно горячим парнем. Так что у тебя есть все шансы. Он живет в этом же доме, и тебе даже не придется выслеживать его! Просто прекрасно!

В эту секунду Дерек отчаянно хочет сломать что-нибудь. Его плита – не лучший вариант, а вот сам Айзек – уже более-менее подходящий, но Хейл старается быть хорошим Альфой.

– Нет, я не собираюсь втягивать его во всё это.

– Похоже, он уже сунул сюда свой нос, – Айзек пожимает плечами в ответ. 

– И он не должен лезть в неприятности, – глаза Дерека вспыхивают красным, привлекая внимание Айзека.

Кивком головы тот соглашается с Альфой и оставляет его готовить ужин.

– Тебе определённо нужен перепихон, чувак, – бормочет Айзек, удаляясь из кухни.

***

В лифте Стайлз натыкается на соблазнительную блондинку. И если бы он был менее уставшим, то, скорее всего, проявил бы к ней интерес. Но всё, что его привлекает в данный момент – это его кровать. Его мягкая и славная кроватка.

– Ты Стайлз, верно?

Стайлз моргает и медленно поднимает голову, смотря на девушку, когда понимает, что лифт не двигается. После чего нажимает кнопку пятого этажа.

– Мм, да?

– Я Эрика. Подруга Айзека и Дерека, – она протягивает руку в знак приветствия, а её улыбка заставляет Стайлза вспомнить об акулообразных. 

– Рука Айзека ещё не отвалилась? – спрашивает Стайлз, с волнением пожимая её ладонь.

– Этого не случится, – фыркает Эрика. – Да и с чего бы? Или ты надеялся на другой ответ?

– Что? Нет! – Стайлз жестом указывает на свою форму. – Я парамедик. А Айзек был моим пациентом.

– Как здорово! – Эрика кладет руку на стенку лифта рядом Стайлзом и наклоняется ближе. Его взгляд автоматически сначала падает на её глубокое декольте и выдающиеся формы, а уже после возвращается к ее лицу. – Ты поцеловал его и всё прошло?

– Нет, я просто вытащил пулю, – Стайлз уж было испугался, но лишь на секунду, пока его внутренний тролль не взял вверх. – А что? У тебя где-то бо-бо?

– У Дерека, – раздается в ответ. 

– Д-Дерек? Причем здесь он? – брови Стайлза уже готовы взлететь в стратосферу. – Не похоже, что он был рад меня видеть.

– Откуда ты его знаешь? Он никогда не рассказывал о тебе, – Эрика наклоняется ещё ближе.

– Я дружил с его сестрой, Корой. Мы много времени проводили вместе. Дерек и Лора тоже играли с нами. В то время мы все были довольно близки.

– Интересненько, – тон голоса Эрики звучит немного опасно.

– Мне пора, приятно было познакомиться, Эрика, – от продолжения разговора Стайлза спасают двери лифта, открывающиеся на его этаже.

Она машет ему в знак прощания. И Стайлз выбегает из лифта. Когда он, наконец, добирается до своей кровати, то уже не чувствует усталости. Ночь Стайлз проводит, вспоминая Хейлов.

***

– Угадай, что, мишка Гамми? – говорит Эрика, едва войдя в комнату.

– Почему от тебя пахнет Стайлзом? – хмурится Дерек.

– А, столкнулась с ним в лифте, – отмахивается она. – Стайлз очень милый и слишком очаровательный. Так бы его и съела.

Рейес щёлкает зубами, чем и привлекает внимание Бойда, до этого мирно ковырявшегося в своём ноутбуке. Он смотрит на неё удивлённым взглядом, и она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

– Не переживай, детка, я бы поделилась.

– Держись от него подальше, – рычит Дерек.

– О, дорогуша, тебе действительно нужно потрахаться, – Эрика плюхается на колени к Бойду. – Весь этот стресс. Уверена, что Стайлз без проблем протянул бы тебе руку помощи.

Ручка в ладони Дерека с треском ломается на две части.

– Даже не думай его в это втягивать.

Девушка поднимает руки в защитном жесте.

– Ладно, ладно. Но ты ему нравишься, так что подумай.

– Эрика, что тут думать? – Дерек швыряет сломанную ручку на кофейный столик. – Мы – оборотни, а он человек. Я знаю, чем это обычно заканчивается.

– Ты слишком драматизируешь, дорогой племянничек, – раздаётся со стороны лестницы, и Дерек снова переходит на рык. 

Питер не выглядит особо впечатлённым и лишь закатывает глаза.

– Это же Стайлз. Вы рисовали вместе и собирали Лего. Дерек, он тащился по Русалочке, так что, думаю, всё пройдёт как надо. К тому же, мы не говорим тебе тащить его под венец, просто трахни его и забудь об этом.

Дерек явно что-то умалчивает, и Эрика наклоняется вперёд, упираясь в мускулистую руку Бойда. Она сжимает её пару раз, удовольствия ради, и смотрит на младшего Хейла, сузив глаза.

– Я знаю, что ты занимаешься сексом, так что это не обет безбрачия. Стайлз точно не натурал, и я знаю, что пол для тебя не важен. С ним что-то не так? С его семьёй? Он превращается в выдру или ещё кого, с кем оборотням лучше не связываться?

Ворчание Дерека настолько тихое, что расслышать его не помогает даже волчий супер-слух.

– Что-что?

Дерек возносит взгляд к потолку, будто надеется, что оттуда свалится его спасение, хотя он прекрасно знает, что это невозможно. Учитывая его послужной список, он скорее подхватит герпес. 

– Он моя пара.

Питер присвыстывает.

– Отлично сработано, медве-Дерек. Это ж сколько в тебе выдержки, раз ты удерживаешь с ним такую дистанцию.

Эрика хмурится:

– Пара?

Краснеющий Дерек сбегает на кухню, а Питер покидает укрытие, спускаясь с лестницы вниз к волчатам.

– Детишки, настало время офигительных историй.

Айзек выползает из своей комнаты и садится к остальным на диван. Эрика закатывает глаза, но всё равно обращает всё своё внимание на Хейла.

– Урождённые оборотни, как я и Дерек, иногда устанавливают особую связь с теми, кто обладает с ними высокой совместимостью. Это не сознательный выбор, а, скорее, инстинкты, решение волка, который признаёт в другом человеке его скрытые качества, определяя его как возможного партнёра. Редко кому удаётся найти свою пару, но если это происходит, то связь становится нерушимой.

Эрика тянет руку.

– Так если они совместимы, почему тогда они никак не поладят?

– Потому что Дерек ненавидит всё, что приносит хоть какую-то радость.

– А вот и нет, – доносится из кухни.

– А ещё ему нравятся только те, кто пытается его убить.

– Неправда! 

– Так пригласи его уже куда-нибудь, – фыркает Рейес.

– Разве ты не понимаешь? – рычит Дерек, показываясь в кухонном проёме. – У нас война с Арджентами, мы не будем втягивать в неё человека.

Улыбка Питера не сулит ничего хорошего.

– Значит, нам придётся покончить с ними раз и навсегда.

Эрика ёжится: так-то план, конечно, ничего, только почему у неё такое ощущение, что исполнить его будет намного сложнее, чем кажется?

***

– Что, чёрт побери, здесь произошло? – выкрикивает Стайлз. – О Боже, это же просто отвратительно! – добавляет он, пытаясь сдержать тошноту, и отворачиваясь от места преступления.

– Поздравляю с твоим первым нападением животного, – Джордан похлопывает Стайлза по спине, пробегая мимо. 

Стайлз всё же заставляет себя пройти на склад, где обнаруживает три растерзанных на куски тела. Он фокусирует взгляд на том, что на фоне остальных кажется довольно целым, а при ближайшем рассмотрении он замечает, что этот парень ещё жив. 

– Да уж, выглядишь не очень, – произносит он и глубоко вдыхает, опускаясь на колени рядом с новым пациентом.

Они с напарником грузят его на носилки, Джордан считывает жизненные показатели. Стайлз удивлён, что этому парню удалось выжить, ведь он потерял слишком много крови из-за глубоких порезов, испещряющих его тело. Фельдшеры делают всё возможное, прежде чем отправить парня в больницу, пока бинты на нем багровеют за считанные секунды.

Стайлз ничем не может помочь следствию. На складе не были разбиты окна, отсутствовали большие отверстия, куда могло бы проникнуть животное. Департамент Шерифа назначил день операции, мобилизовав для неё все силы, а это значило, что те парни переступили черту закона. 

Не похоже, что они могли держать у себя пуму или какое-то другое экзотическое животное в качестве домашнего любимца. Там даже не было клетки. Да и эта местность не позволяла жить здесь чему-то большому и опасному. Разве что огромной крысе или бродячей кошке, но это точно не их когтей дело. Единственное, что было сломано, – это замок на двери, через которую вошли на склад. 

Здесь явно творится что-то странное. Когда Стайлз справлялся об этом в последний раз, животные ещё не могли пользоваться дверными ручками. А если это было не животное, то что тогда?

***

Стайлз входит в здание ветеринарной клиники Бикон Хиллз. Он чувствует себя неуютно, находясь тут без домашнего животного. Правда, на тот случай, если ему нужен предлог, здесь висят фото животных, нуждающихся в доме. На ресепшене стоит дружелюбный парень, который улыбается, глядя на Стайлза.

– Хотите приютить кого-то?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.

– Прозвучит странно, но я надеюсь, что ветеринар из вашей клиники сможет помочь мне определить кое-что. 

– Тогда я могу вам помочь, – оживляется парень. – Меня зовут Скотт, я тут как раз работаю ветеринаром. Но если вы хотите поговорить с доктором Дитоном, то он поехал подбирать бродягу и скоро вернётся.

Стайлз копается в содержимом своей сумки. Тот парень со склада умер по пути в больницу, несмотря на все их усилия. Слишком много крови он потерял. Парень мог бы считаться счастливчиком, раз оставался живым так долго, но Стайлз не уверен, что это действительно можно назвать удачей.

Ему удалось получить копию отчета о вскрытии. У судмедэксперта есть привычка оставлять морг без присмотра. Стайлз достаёт фотографии, где чётко видны глубокие царапины на груди мертвеца. 

– Ты не знаешь, какое животное могло сделать это?

– На кого-то снова напали? – спрашивает Скотт, рассматривая фотографию поближе. 

– Да, – Стайлз держит руки на стойке. – И за свою практику я никогда не сталкивался с подобным.

– Это горный лев, – делает вывод Скотт. – Они у нас частые гости.

– В городе?

– Они потеряли много своих охотничьих угодий, – парень пожимает плечами, – поэтому вынуждены добывать пищу в других местах. 

– Но этот парень не был съеден. Как и два других. 

Скотт молча смотрит на Стайлза, который читает в его взгляде что-то похожее на обман. Или же простое нежелание говорить о странностях, происходящих в Бикон Хиллз, с незнакомцем.

Китайский колокольчик звенит над входной дверью, когда в неё входит темнокожий мужчина с переноской в руке. Он улыбается, увидев Стайлза.

– Приветствую, я доктор Дитон, – он смотрит на Скотта. – Полагаю, Вы здесь не для того, чтобы обзавестись питомцем. 

– У меня просто были некоторые вопросы, – Стайлз начинает убирает фотографии обратно в сумку. – Скотт обо мне позаботился.

– Могу ли я взглянуть?

Стайлз удивлённо смотрит на него, отрываясь от сборов. Скотт посылает многозначительный взгляд Дитону, но тот лишь улыбается и передает ему переноску, протягивая Стайлзу руку для того, чтобы забрать у него фотографии. Тот передает их доктору, с любопытством ожидая реакции от Дитона, переворачивающего их лицевой стороной.

– Ты хочешь знать, кто это сделал? – спрашивает Дитон.

Стайлз кивает в ответ.

Дитон выкладывает фотографии на стойку. 

– Видишь эти четыре косых черты?

Стайлз утвердительно кивает. 

– Это следы от когтей медведя или волка, – Дитон проводит пальцами по отметинам на фотографии. – За этим животным стоит неимоверная сила. Скорее всего, оно было в ярости или, может быть, сильно напугано. Оно могло подумать, что находится в опасности. А вот эти следы здесь и здесь, – Дитон указывает на раны других парней на складе. – Обратите внимание, что они совершенно иной ширины. А это значит, что в нападении замешаны по крайней мере две особи. 

В широко распахнутых глазах Стайлза читается смесь ужаса и увлечённости. В его мыслях крутятся все возможные варианты, но ни один из них не подходит. Медведю ни за что не удастся бродить по городу незамеченным. Это вполне могла быть пума, но эти животные, по природе своей, одиночки. 

– Вы имеете в виду стаю? – слова вылетают изо рта Стайлза со скоростью автоматной очереди. – Это была целая стая. У собак нет таких когтей, значит, это волки? Но в Калифорнии уже 70 лет не водятся волки. 

Дитон выглядит вполне довольным, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему. Может быть, у него просто биологический стояк, когда он рассказывает какие-то факты о животных. 

– Волкам присуща миграция. Некоторые особи, возможно, бродили здесь, не замечая ничего вокруг. В заповеднике достаточно много мест, где ещё не ступала нога человека. Вас может сильно удивить то, что скрывается в лесу.

Окей, теперь Дитон официально занесён в список криповых чуваков. А Скотт выглядит так, будто его вот-вот трепанёт инсульт. Всё, что рассказал Дитон кажется вполне безобидным, но очевидно, что за этим скрывается что-то, что Стайлз знать не должен. И он пока не знает, что именно. Разве что ветеринарная клиника тайно укрывает волков в лесу?

Конечно, Стайлз собирается найти ответ на этот вопрос. Он забирает фотографии и благодарит Скотта и Дитона за то, что они нашли для него время. Теперь ему придется самостоятельно провести некоторые исследования.

***

Кто-то стучится в дверь.

Стайлз только недавно вернулся после ужина с отцом, так что понятия не имеет, кто стоит у его квартиры. Он смотрит в глазок и открывает дверь нараспашку, едва не падая на своего гостя.

– Дядя Питер! О боже, я не знал, что ты в городе.

Хейл спокойно ловит Стилински и ставит на ноги.

– Я могу зайти?

– Что? Да, конечно. Заходи.

Стилински буквально затаскивает его в квартиру, моментально засыпая вопросами.

– Как поживаешь? Чем занимаешься? Ты живёшь в городе? А Кора здесь? Я столкнулся с Дереком, но он не захотел разговаривать. Чёрт, он теперь офигеть какой горячий. И хмурый. Очень хмурый. Он...

Питер накрывает рот Стайлза ладонью, и Стилински понятливо затыкается. Хейл убирает руку и треплет его за плечо, как давнего знакомого. 

Они улыбаются и проходят к дивану, усаживаясь на него лицом к лицу, чтобы лучше видеть друг друга.

– Дела мои налаживаются, – начинает Питер.

Стайлз думает, что всё это было чертовски давно. Пока Питер не появился на его пороге, он даже не подозревал, как сильно по нему соскучился.

– Живу я в пригороде, недалеко от центра, – продолжает Хейл. – Кора сейчас в Южной Америке, но я могу связаться с ней и сказать, что ты в городе. И да, Дерек довольно угрюм в последнее время. А как поживаешь ты?

Стайлз вздыхает и заваливается на мягкий подлокотник.

– Кажется, я тоже могу сказать "лучше, чем было". После того, как мама... – он садится обратно и замечает вылезшую из шва на штанах ниточку. – Да, было хреново. Я столько раз хотел сбежать обратно в Бикон Хиллз, но потом... – он вспоминает о пожаре, но не говорит об этом вслух. – Потом я, вроде бы, привык, да и папе стало лучше. Нам нужно было время.

– Время действительно лечит.

Стайлз шмыгает носом и изо всех сил старается не расплакаться.

– Просто... я действительно скучал по всем. Я знаю, что был просто каким-то мальчишкой, который иногда приходил в гости, но вы были для меня как семья. И когда я услышал те новости... 

Слова будто застревают где-то в горле, и Стайлз усиленно трёт глаза, чтобы смахнуть непрошенные слёзы – семью Питера должен оплакивать совсем не он.

Диванная подушка под его боком проваливается, и Стилински смещается, упираясь Хейлу в плечо. Это настолько напоминает минувшие годы, что он не может не заплакать. Почему на них свалилась такая неподъёмная ноша, ещё и на всех разом? Пожар случился всего через несколько месяцев после смерти его мамы. Стайлзу тогда казалось, что весь его мир летит к чертям. И, пока его отец пытался справиться с утратой своими способами, он цеплялся за того единственного человека, который остался в Бикон Хиллз.

Хейл гладит Стайлза по спине, пока тот пытается справиться с охватившими его эмоциями. 

– Ты никогда не был просто “каким-то мальчишкой”.

Стилински заставляет себя отстраниться.

– Извини за слёзы.

– Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты же не можешь контролировать то, что чувствуешь. 

– С каких пор ты стал таким мудрым? – почти улыбается Стайлз.

Питер хмыкает.

– Я всегда таким был. Просто ты был слишком мал, чтобы это заметить.

Стайлз ёрзает, садясь к Хейлу плечом к плечу.

– Так что, дядя Пи, какими судьбами?

– На самом деле, у меня есть просьба. И она касается Дерека.

Стайлз несколько оживляется.

– Я слушаю.

***

Дерек на секунду задерживается у входа в кофейню, едва занеся руку, чтобы открыть дверь. Он сразу почуял, что Питера здесь нет. Значит, дядя решил поиграть с ним, только вот не учёл, что Дерек совсем не в настроении принимать участие во всех этих играх. Он глубоко вздыхает и всё же входит в помещение. Даже сквозь дюжину запахов он может учуять нервничающего и возбужденного Стайлза. В этом и есть проклятие Дерека: его волчьи рецепторы всегда настроены на пару, какие бы он чувства не испытывал к ней в данный момент.

– Питер и тебя обманул, или ты сам лично принял активное участие в этой заманухе? – Дерек присаживается напротив Стайлза, сжимая в руке стаканчик с кофе.

Стайлз мгновенно покрывается румянцем. А Дерек не может удержаться от прыжка в омут своей памяти. Если не считать их короткую встречу после того, как Айзека подстрелили, Дерек не видел подросшего Стайлза. Его инстинкты кричат ему, что он должен заявить права на свою пару: кусать, целовать, но он не может этого сделать. Потому что тогда обречёт Стайлза на жизнь в постоянной опасности. 

– Дядюшка Пи мог и подстроить эту встречу, – смущенно произносит Стайлз. Да, ему стыдно за это, но он не собирается извиняться. – А я мог с ним согласиться. – Стайлз смотрит на Дерека большими честными глазами. – Я просто… Я правда хочу, чтобы мы снова были друзьями. Я так скучал по тебе и Коре. И ты, черт побери, даже живёшь со мной в одном доме.

– Дело не в том, что я не хочу быть друзьями… – Дерек барабанит пальцами по столу, высматривая что-то в широких окнах кофейни. 

– Всё из-за Арджентов? – шепчет Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед, ближе к Дереку.

Дерек почти уверен, что его глаза вспыхивают красными огоньками в этот момент, поэтому он опускает голову и сверлит глазами стол. 

– Кто, чёрт возьми, рассказал тебе? – ему тяжело сдерживать рычание. 

– Рассказал что? – Дерек улавливает нотки удивления, замешательства и беспокойства в запахе Стайлза. 

– Об Арджентах...

– Может быть, я проводил чуть больше времени, чем нужно, копаясь в базах данных Департамента Шерифа, – Стайлз откидывается в кресле, нервно почёсывая затылок. – Я не уверен, что помощники шерифа в курсе, что между вашими семьями существует какая-то связь. Но уверен, что Ардженты сделали нечто очень дерьмовое. 

– Держись от нас подальше, – сжимая руки в кулак, чтобы спрятать растущие когти, громко рычит Дерек, больше не заботясь о чувствах Стайлза. Он должен бояться, ведь Дерек – монстр и может вести себя подобающе. – Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Всё, что он сейчас чувствует – это боль Стайлза. Этот запах преследует его всю дорогу до дома.

***

_Дерек – полнейший придурок_. 

Эта мысль так и крутится в голове Стайлза после их короткой встречи в кофейне. Он прекрасно понимает, что Дерек просто боится. Ведь Кейт Арджент спалила дотла почти всю его семью. А её отец несколько лет назад пытался убить Дерека и еще парочку старшеклассников. И перестрелка, в которой пострадал Айзек, тоже дело рук людей Арджента. 

Стайлз понял всё это на основе той информации, которую ему удалось найти. Ненависть между семьями носила односторонний характер. Хейлы всегда были образцовыми гражданами. И никогда не имели никакого, даже косвенного, отношения к “Арджент Армс”. И дело было не только в самих Хейлах. Чем больше Стайлз погружался в дела “Арджент Армс”, тем больше противоправных деяний обнаруживал. И как никому в голову не пришло связать между собой все эти вещи?

Он просматривал записи местного офиса ФБР, когда обнаружил все необходимые улики на блюдечке. Он достаточно разумен, чтобы уйти чистым. Полиция Лос-Анджелеса назначила Стайлза экспертом. Ему не стоит затевать это здесь. 

Его мысли заняты обнаруженной связью между Арджентами и пожарами по всей территории Калифорнии, поэтому Стайлз не замечает большой черный внедорожник, который несётся по дороге, примыкающей к главной. Он не замечает опасность, пока внедорожник на высокой скорости не врезается в пассажирскую дверь джипа Стайлза. 

Он больно ударяется головой обо что-то. Руль? Или это окно? Он только слышит громкий хруст металла, и сразу же на него обрушивается град из битого стекла. Если бы он не был пристегнут, то сейчас оказался бы мертв. Какое-то время он просто не может двигаться.

Неожиданно к нему тянутся большие и сильные руки, которые вызволяют его из обломков машины. Сначала Стайлз думает, что это Джордан. Парамедика вызвали, чтобы спасти коллегу, как иронично. Стайлз не может сфокусировать взгляд на лице спасителя, но, понимает, что что-то здесь не так. Форма. Слишком много черной одежды. А потом его тащат на себе, а не катят на носилках. И вот его засовывают в багажник какого-то внедорожника, а не в машину скорой помощи. Небольшой участок мозга, ещё не утративший способность функционировать, кричит о том, что это всё неправильно. Но тело Стайлза просто не способно принять этот сигнал. 

Внедорожник резко трогается. И затем наступает тьма.

***

Стайлз просыпается в каком-то обшарпанном офисном здании. Оно явно заброшено, но на полу видны следы, будто кто-то сидел перед ним на корточках. Причём кто-то не слишком умный, судя по тому, как отвратительно его привязали к стулу. Этим ребятам вообще знакома такая штука, как кабельная стяжка? Она куда надёжнее, чем это безобразие, хотя для Стайлза фигнёй будут любые узлы. Он всё-таки сын копа – выпутываться из верёвок входит в его список ста одного навыка по выживанию.

Какое-то время он просто приходит в себя, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле. Прилично ноют рёбра, хотя кости, кажется, целы. Возможно, у него сотрясение, но в общем он чувствует себя вполне нормально. Они явно хотели оставить его в живых, иначе протаранили бы машину с водительской стороны.

К нему никто не приходит. Он слышит приглушённые голоса, доносящиеся из-за сырой стены, но они далеко. Раздаётся звук выстрела, и он тут же выпутывается из верёвок, едва не опрокинув в спешке стул. Рёбра моментально напоминают о недавней аварии, а глаза застилают непрошеные слёзы, но главное, что он освободился.

Стайлз поднимается на ноги и едва не падает – голова идёт кругом, и он хватается за стол, чтобы хоть немного прийти в норму. За стеной разносится целая какофония звуков – там явно идёт борьба, причём нешуточная.

Как только Стайлз убеждается, что способен передвигаться без угрозы обтирания земли собственным лицом, он натыкается на дверь, ведущую к длинному коридору со множеством офисов. Это единственный путь, так что он направляется туда, но внезапно раздавшийся звериный рык заставляет его остановиться. Он больше не уверен, что хочет влезать в эти разборки, но любопытство одерживает верх, и он идёт дальше.

Он натыкается на комнату, в которой хранят боеприпасы. Стилински знает, как обращаться с оружием, но предпочитает не прибегать к нему до тех пор, пока не разузнает всю обстановку. Из окружающей его амуниции выделяется деревянная бита, стоящая у стены. Он поднимает её и улыбается – то, что надо, идеально ложится в ладонь.

Стайлз останавливается в конце коридора и заглядывает за угол – перед ним находится открытая зона, в которой, видимо, раньше было множество мест. Сейчас же тут полно людей и оружия, но он сразу же узнаёт Дерека и Питера, хотя их лица и искажены жуткими гримасами. Дерек отбрасывает человека, который пытался его застрелить, и на груди того мужчины расцветают до боли знакомые отметины когтей.

Ему вспоминаются слова Дитона: "Они передвигаются стаями". Так вот кем приходятся Дереку Айзек и Эрика? Стаей? Что ж, в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Стайлз замечает у ближайшей стены мужчину, раздающего приказы людям в таком же чёрном снаряжении. Дерек, Питер и ещё четверо существ – оборотней? – пробиваются через врагов, пытаясь не угодить под пули и то, что распыляют люди в чёрном из своих канистр. Рядом с Питером сражается ещё один мужчина и, судя по тому, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом, это далеко не первый их совместный бой.

Стайлз медленно движется обратно за угол. К счастью, большая часть выстрелов пролетает мимо, хотя, судя по ране Айзека, для команды оборотней это не очень-то и хорошо. Словно из воздуха прилетает арбалетная стрела и валит на землю того, кто хотел убить приятеля Питера. Краем глаза он замечает движение – у стойки администратора возле дальней стены кто-то прятался.

Но Стайлз не успевает ничего сделать, его замечает один из людей в чёрном. Прятаться больше нет смысла, так что он сильнее сжимает биту и рвётся в бой.

Стайлз никогда не был сторонником мордобоя – именно поэтому он стал фельдшером, а не копом. Но при виде Арджентов, пытающихся навредить его семье, прилежная его часть машет на прощание ручкой и выпускает наружу разьярённого Халка, лишая разум всякой способности ясно мыслить – он даже не понимает, что источник раздающихся вокруг криков это он сам.

На лице главаря застывает гримаса удивления и ужаса, когда Стайлз бьёт с размаха битой по его груди.

В следующую секунду помещение озаряет яркая вспышка, и командир отряда падает на пол вместе со своими подчинёнными. От биты во все стороны разбегаются голубые всполохи молний, а рот наполняется привкусом озона.

– Какого чёрта это было?

Стилински не уверен, что хочет знать ответ, но не спросить он просто не может.

– Стайлз?!

Он оборачивается на зов и не может сдержать улыбки.

– Опа, привет, Скотт! А я и не знал, что ты знаком с Дереком.

С Дереком, который прямо сейчас направляется к нему с таким лицом, будто хочет свернуть ему шею.

Всё, что он успевает сказать это “Привет, Дерек”, потому что в следующее мгновение его утягивают в самый настоящий, глубокий поцелуй. Губы, зубы, язык – всё чувствуется настолько идеально, что Стайлз бы простоял так целую вечность. Кажется, он теперь может умереть счастливым человеком. Руки Дерека скользят под его рубашкой, и вся боль, накопившаяся со времён аварии, исчезает, будто её никогда и не было. Стайлз пошатывается и заваливается на оборотня, упираясь в мускулистую грудь, но Дерека это мало заботит – судя по тому, как он обхватывает его за бедро и притягивает ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, он не то, что бы не против, а очень даже “за”.

– Дерек, – подаёт голос Скотт, – Дерек, нам надо валить. Скоро приедут копы. 

Оторваться друг от друга стоит им огромных усилий. Стайлз становится на цыпочки и завороженно заглядывает в полыхающие красным глаза, поглаживая Хейла по колючей щеке.

– Ты просто потрясающий.

Дерек улыбается и, видит Бог, если бы не приближающиеся сирены, Стайлз бы прямо сейчас залез к нему в трусы.

– Идите, я всё улажу.

Дерек изгибает бровь.

– Правда?

– Агась.

Стайлз поворачивается к остальным и без проблем узнаёт Скотта, Айзека и Эрику. А вот темнокожего парня, переминающегося возле Рейес, он видит впервые.

– А вы, – он переводит взгляд на мужчину, который сражался вместе с Питером. – Вы же Крис Арджент, правильно?

Тот кивает, а Питер едва не роняет на пол свою челюсть – кажется, он впечатлён.

– Отлично, вы двое остаётесь, – произносит Стайлз, указывая на Криса и Питера. – Остальные проваливайте. И разговаривать буду я.

Дерек уходить совсем не собирается, и Стилински решает в качестве предлога передать ему биту.

– Отдаю тебе на сохранение. Она мне нравится.

Крис явно хочет возразить, но Питер хватает его за плечо, качает головой, мол, "не стоит", и Арджент успокаивается, хотя радостью всё ещё не блещет. Остальные скрываются как раз вовремя – мгновение спустя раздаётся визг тормозов. Стайлз обмякает и хватается за рёбра – теперь, когда адреналин отхлынул, они начинают болеть. Сильно болеть. Настолько, что даже притворяться не надо.

В помещение врываются трое вооружённых офицеров. Стайлз узнаёт одного из них и ковыляет в его сторону.

– Энди! Слава богу, что ты здесь. Эти парни ебанутые, – жалуется он, указывая на людей в чёрном. – Они были... они сказали…

Стайлзу нужно вызвать у полицейских сочувствие, и он решает идти на крайние меры.

– Энди, они пытались меня убить, – всхлипывает он. 

Офицеры опускают оружие и рассредотачиваются: двое направляются к Крису и Питеру, а Энди пытается успокоить Стилински, демонстрируя ему поднятые ладони. Так себе приёмчик. Он бы ни за что не сработал, даже если бы Стайлз не притворялся.

– Воу-воу, спокойно! Что тут происходит? 

Внутрь заходит несколько мужчин, и Энди переводит взгляд на одного из них, в ком Стайлз узнаёт нынешнего шерифа Билла Купера, который когда-то служил под началом его отца.

– Мы нашли твой джип снаружи.

– Да, они меня протаранили. Я так испугался! Потом я очнулся здесь, и они заговорили о "Арджент Армс", угрожали дяде Крису, что убьют меня, если он не передаст им права на компанию. Кажется, они действительно могли бы меня грохнуть. У них была настоящая, дикая пума! Нафига она им вообще? Так же никто не делает. Они кичились, что натравливали её на тех, кто становился у них на пути. Господи, это было ужасно. 

Он встречается взглядом с Питером и видит в его глазах уважение. Стайлз замолкает, и говорить начинает уже Хейл, рассказывая свою часть истории: что отец Криса никогда не признавал их как пару, а его сестра Кейт убила всех его родных, пытаясь вытеснить Криса из компании только потому, что тот гей.

Арджент улавливает правила игры и даже качает головой, когда требуется. Он подаёт голос лишь тогда, когда у него спрашивают о куче людей вокруг, лежащих без сознания.

– У меня есть электрошокер, – говорит он и словно из ниоткуда достаёт небольшое продолговатое устройство.

Стайлз ни на секунду не выходит из образа, продолжая тараторить и реветь, пока полицейские ведут его к карете скорой помощи. Возле неё его ожидают Мелисса и Джордан, который помогает ему забраться внутрь. Стилински коротко улыбается и послушно укладывается на каталку, позволяя Мелиссе осмотреть себя по пути в больницу.

Он пообещал предоставить шерифу Куперу все улики, что он нарыл на компанию Арджента, – Стайлз соврал, что именно из-за них его, якобы, и похитили. О его чрезмерном любопытстве, ровно как и о том, почему тот вообще начал копать под Арджентов, никто даже не задумался. Всё складывалось просто идеально.

Даже лучше – ведь Мелисса даст ему нормальных болеутоляющих.

***

Дерек ожидает Стайлза после выписки из больницы. Он сломал несколько рёбер и заработал сотрясение, поэтому его подержали в больнице несколько дней, чтобы понаблюдать за его состоянием. 

Стайлз не может сдержать улыбку с того самого момента, как видит перед собой Дерека. Мелисса – любезная женщина, поэтому поддразнивает его совсем немного, когда выкатывает на кресле-коляске в больничный коридор.

– Приветик, – долгоиграющая улыбка на лице Стайлза – частично побочный эффект от болеутоляющих. Он сильно скучал по Дереку, как по другу. Его сознание будоражит сама мысль о том, что они могут стать кем-то большим друг для друга...

– Я могу забрать его отсюда, – говорит Дерек. Они с Мелиссой обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, будто бы знакомы уже давно.

– Ты что, всех здесь знаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз.

– Это мама Скотта, – Дерек указывает головой в её направлении. 

– Ооо, ваш сын просто душка, – Стайлз взирает на Мелиссу своим большими глазами.

– Я тоже так думаю, – отвечает она, улыбаясь. 

Дерек за руку поддерживает Стайлза, когда тот выбирается из инвалидного кресла. Стайлз даже не уверен, реально ли всё происходящее. Дерек сейчас с ним. Это похоже на ту самую, отсутствующую часть жизни Стилински. 

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек, усаживая Стайлза на пассажирское сидение своей прекрасной черной Камаро. 

– Супер-рад.

– Я вижу.

– Это всё твои оборотнические штучки? Чувствуешь эмоции людей? – Стайлз выжидает, пока машина тронется, и лишь потом задает вопрос.

– Неа, просто тебя легко раскусить.

Стайлз покрывается румянцем, он уверен, что на губах Дерека играет легкая улыбка, когда он произносит это.

– На самом деле, мы можем улавливать запах определенных эмоций. Хемосигналы.

– Подожди, так ты можешь учуять то, что чувствую я?

Дерек утвердительно кивает в ответ.

– Вот это крутотень!

– Тебе это доставляет удовольствие, правда? – улыбка Дерека становится уже очевидной.

– Не то слово! Ты даже не представляешь насколько это удивительно! Хотя, о чем я, конечно же, ты в курсе. Это же твоя жизнь. А ты всегда был оборотнем? И вся твоя семья тоже оборотни? А как Айзек и другие стали оборотнями? А Ардженты...

– Стайлз!

– Прости, – Стайлз останавливает свою тираду вопросов. – Просто я так взволнован. И в больнице мне дали гидрокодон, поэтому я немного не в себе. Конечно, обычно я тоже веду себя странно, но контролирую себя. Просто я очень много болтаю. Когда я нервничаю. Или когда я напуган. Или вообще всегда. Я просто...

– Ста-а-а-йлз?

Он, моргая, смотрит на Дерека.

– Я всё помню. И знаю, что ты много болтаешь. Всё нормально.

– О, круть, – Стайлз расслабленно откидывается на спинку сидения.

– Тебе, возможно, стоит прекратить болтать, если ты хочешь получить ответы на твои вопросы? 

– Да, это, возможно, поможет, – согласно кивает Стайлз.

Дерек какое-то время просто молча наблюдает за дорогой. Они находятся уже недалеко от его многоквартирного дома.

– Моя семья всегда была оборотнями от рождения. Но среди Хейлов постепенно появлялись и люди: например, рожденные в браке оборотня и обычного человека, либо те, что когда-то были укушены. Например, мои кузены были просто людьми…

 _До пожара_ … Предложение так и остается недосказанным. 

– Ардженты были охотниками на оборотней, но всегда придерживались кодекса, однако Крис и его дочь отступили от него. Что касается моей нынешней стаи, то все её члены – обычные люди. Большую часть из них обратил я. А Скотта – Питер. Если хочешь, то мы можем подробнее поговорить об истории моей стаи, но чуть позже. 

Они заканчивают разговор, как только Дерек паркуется перед многоэтажкой. Он подстраховывает Стайлза, готовясь поймать его, если тот вдруг споткнется, пока они идут до лифта. Но Стилински передвигается на удивление неплохо для человека, ставшего жертвой аварии. Да, ему больно, но эту боль притупили лекарства, и ни одна из моторных функций его мозга не пострадала. 

Дерек провожает Стайлза прямо до двери его квартиры на пятом этаже. Стилински долго шарит ключами в замке, прежде чем задать вопрос: он не хочет, чтобы эта просьба звучала отчаянно, хотя, скорее всего, она такой и была.

– Ну, не хочешь зайти?

– Не откажусь.

Очевидно, это всё, что было необходимо услышать Стайлзу. Дерек запирает дверь, и Стайлз надеется, что тот хоть на немного задержится у него. Он снимает кроссовки, оставляет ключи и бумажник на тумбочке у двери. 

– Я просто хочу… – Стайлз кивком указывает в сторону спальни. Он хочет переодеться в мягкую и удобную одежду. 

Наклоны – целое приключение для Стайлза. Но ему удаётся найти свою любимую пижаму не особо утруждаясь. Он ещё не до конца распаковал свои вещи, и, скорее всего, не будет делать это ещё ближайший год. А вот снять футболку безболезненно уже не получается. Стайлзу кажется, что весь больничный он проходит в толстовках на молнии и рубашках. 

– Выглядишь прекрасно.

Стайлз вздрагивает и оборачивается. Дерек стоит, облокотившись на дверной проем, и взглядом скользит по обнаженной груди Стайлза, который просто не может не залиться румянцем. Он не девственник, но когда Дерек смотрит на него почти обнажённого, то Стайлз чувствует себя именно так. Это всё совершенно не похоже на его прошлые отношения. Потому что это Дерек.

– Ты тоже, – отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек широко улыбается и проходит в спальню Стайлза. 

– Ты просто не представляешь, как долго я о тебе мечтал. Ты потрясающий. Я не мог смириться с тем, что ты уехал. А потом ты так неожиданно вернулся, но в самый неподходящий момент. 

Они одновременно приближаются друг к другу.

– Я славлюсь умением выбирать не лучшее время, – Стайлз пожимает плечами в ответ на реплику Дерека. 

Но остатки его фразы тонут в поцелуе, который дарит ему Дерек. Его мир сужается до осознания их близости, особенно когда Стайлз своей возбужденной плотью ощущает такое же сильное возбуждение Дерека. Этим поцелуем и ласкающими движениями рук по обнаженной груди и бокам Дерек превращает Стайлза в подобие расплавленной и тягучей массы. Он знает, что Дереку подвластно превратить его во что угодно и делать с ним всё, что он пожелает. И Стайлз совсем не против, особенно если это значит, что теперь он будет принадлежать только лишь одному Дереку.

– Как? – выдыхает Стайлз, когда они движутся к кровати, разбрасывая по пути одежду. – Как тебе удается так хорошо меня чувствовать? У меня никогда не было такого...

– Просто мы истинная пара, – Дерек обдает кожу Стайлза горячим дыханием. Стайлз чувствует каменный стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро, и он хочет ощутить его в себе. Не важно где. Будь то рука, рот или его задница. Его устроит любой вариант. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дерек пресекает дальнейший разговор глубоким страстным поцелуем, от которого у Стайлза подгибаются пальцы на ногах. Он хочет плотнее прижаться к телу Дерека, но тот удерживает его ладонью на груди. Наверное, так будет лучше, ведь Стайлз только покинул стены больницы. Они не должны этого делать, но Стайлз испытывает такую сильную потребность чувствовать Дерека в себе после их первого поцелуя. Он чувствует, что это не просто так. Все эти штуки со связью пары – нечто вне его понимания. 

– Я объясню всё позже, – отвечает Дерек. – Но это значит, что я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Только тебя. 

– Оу, – Стайлз теряет дар речи от такого заявления. Он думает… думает, что тоже любил Дерека. Может быть, всегда только его. Может быть, поэтому он и считал Бикон Хиллз своим домом. – Дерек, я...

– Не говори ничего, – губы Дерека скользят по шее Стайлза, который дрожит от возбуждения, сжимая пальцами загривок Дерека. – Я всё знаю. 

Губы Дерека продолжают прокладывать влажную дорожку всё ниже и ниже по телу Стайлза. Стилински начинает поскуливать от нетерпения. Его бёдра приподнимаются ровно настолько, насколько позволяет ему Дерек. 

– Я держу тебя, – произносит Дерек, прежде чем его губы смыкаются на возбужденном члене Стайлза. 

Стайлз громко вскрикивает, когда ощущает влажную негу рта Дерека. У него никогда не было никого, кто был бы так хорош. Это его Дерек, поэтому Стайлз чувствует, что оргазм накрывает его слишком уж быстро.

– Дерек, – Стайлз тянет его за волосы назад. – Дер, не сейчас. Я...

Но Дерек не слушает его, поэтому Стайлз стремительно изливается прямо в глотку Хейла. 

– Вот же блядь. Я не... Дерек, я...

Стайлз закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь справиться с охватившим его стыдом. Ему хочется разрыдаться, и он даже не уверен, из-за чего именно. 

– Тише, всё нормально, – Дерек ведёт руками выше, тянется к его груди и оглаживает соски, заставляя Стайлза снова застонать и выгнуться. – У пар такое бывает. В их первый раз. Я могу?.. 

– Да, всё, что угодно.

Он действительно согласен на всё.

– Ты не... У оборотней и пар всё по-другому, и я не...

Стайлз притягивает его к себе и целует, совершенно не заботясь об аккуратности.

– Дерек, для тебя – что угодно. Всё, что захочешь.

Хейл стонет и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Он потирается о бедро Стилински, размазываяя и буквально втирая предэякулят в усыпанную родинками бледную кожу. Мгновение, и он достаёт флакон со смазкой, припрятанный за матрасом, – после переезда у Стайлза совсем не было времени на романы, так что упаковка пока не тронута.

Стайлз стонет, ощущая в себе два смазанных пальца, и разводит ноги шире, открывая Дереку лучший доступ. 

– Да, господи, как же хорошо. Давай, Дерек, трахни меня. 

Глаза Дерека полыхают красным, и он не может сдержать рык. Это должно вселять страх, но Стайлз только сильнее заводится и буквально набрасывается на чужие губы, сминая их в жадном поцелуе. Спустя какое-то время, когда его растягивают уже четыре пальца, Стилински не выдерживает.

– Трахни меня, – умоляет он, обхватывая оборотня ногами. – Давай же, прошу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне вставил. Господи, Дерек...

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – шепчет тот, касаясь губами местечка за ухом. – У нас всё по-другому.

– Не сделаешь. Я справлюсь, – он однажды спал с мужчиной, у которого был почти такой же размер, как у Хейла, так что он действительно уверен, что всё будет хорошо. – Дерек, пожалуйста. Мне нужно.

Дерек снова утыкается лбом в его плечо и протяжно стонет. Он убирает пальцы и заменяет их членом, медленно входя в Стайлза, раскрывая его. У Хейла приличный размер. У Стайлза были и покрупнее, но важен ведь не размер, а как им пользуются. 

Дерек входит до конца, принося чувство полнейшей заполненности, и Стилински выгибается: откидывается головой на подушку и подставляет горло, издавая стон. Это только подстёгивает Хейла – он накидывается на шею Стайлза, покрывая бледную кожу несильными укусами.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как долго я ждал. Я хотел тебя, но просто не мог этого сделать. А потом ты... 

– Я здесь, Дерек. Здесь, с тобой.

Бёдра Хейла подрагивают, он откидывается назад, сдерживая вой, и изливается в Стайлза, который практически не чувствует собственных конечностей – настолько ему хорошо. Он близок к оргазму, но не настолько, чтобы забить на Дерека и тут же ринуться удовлетворять свои потребности. Он может подождать и дать партнеру насладиться своей порцией удовольствия.

Только вот Дерек не останавливается. Он продолжает вбиваться в него мелкими толчками, не давая сперме вытечь наружу, и Стайлз хватается за него, буквально задыхаясь от распирающих его ощущений – кажется, определённая часть Дерека, та, что внутри, действительно начинает расти.

Хейл шепчет извинения, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, и Стилински мотает головой.

– Нет-нет, – Стайлз знает, что это. У некоторых собак есть узел, предназначенный для более удачного размножения, похоже, он есть и у оборотней, и это просто потрясающе. – Дерек, милый, тебе... – запинается он, чувствуя, как узел давит на него изнутри, – тебе не за что извиняться. Совершенно не за что. Ты потрясающий. Охуеть, какой потрясающий. 

Теперь-то они точно застряли друг с другом, во всех смыслах.

Дерек лихорадочно осыпает его поцелуями, спускаясь от шеи до ключиц, прикусывает и посасывает каждый сантиметр его разгорячённой кожи.

– Уверен? Тебе хорошо?

– Да, детка, – стонет Стайлз в ответ. – Боже, я чувствую себя таким заполненным. Он такой большой. Я.. чувствую тебя, и ты такой…

 _Огромный, удивительный, потрясающий, невообразимо горячий_ – он не может выбрать.

Дерек замедляется, и Стайлзу кажется, что его вот-вот разорвёт на маленькие лоскуты. Он не хочет, чтобы тот останавливался.

– Надо немного подождать, – поясняет Дерек, – пока он не спадёт.

– Ладно, – Стайлз совсем не против, – мне бы только… 

Он тянется к ладони Хейла и направляет её к своему члену.

– Мне бы совсем чуть-чуть... Дерек, _пожалуйста_.

– Я держу тебя.

Стайлз чувствует на шее горячее дыхание и задаётся вопросом – что почувствует Дерек, если оставит на нём свой укус? Он хочет, чтобы Хейл его пометил; чтобы все знали, кому он принадлежит. Стайлз уже открывает рот, собираясь рассказать ему о своём желании, но Дерек плотно обхватывает его член ладонью, набирая быстрый темп, и Стилински забывает обо всём на свете, переживая очередной оргазм.

Они лежат в блаженной неге, целуясь и изучая друг друга. Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Но даже осознание того, что ничто не вечно, не избавляет его от ощущения пустоты, когда узел спадает и Дерек отстраняется. 

Должно быть, Стайлз издаёт какой-то звук, потому что Хейл возвращается и прижимает его к себе, целуя в висок.

– Я держу тебя, – повторяет он снова и снова, пока Стайлза не перестаёт бить нервная дрожь.

Стилински краснеет и отлипает от него, прекращая разыгрывать из себя осьминожку.

– Прости.

– Думаю, теперь моя очередь говорить, что тебе не за что извиняться, – улыбается Дерек. – Первый раз может быть несколько… эмоциональным. 

Стайлз робко смотрит на него снизу вверх.

– А ты когда-нибудь?..

– Нет. Ты у меня первый.

Стайлзу кажется, что покраснеть ещё больше просто невозможно.

– Скоро вернусь, – бросает Дерек и исчезает в коридоре. Он возвращается с мокрым полотенцем, вытирает себя и Стайлза от спермы и идёт назад, чтобы закинуть его в ванную. Стилински чувствует себя выжатым, совершенно не способным на любые действия студнем, поэтому безмерно радуется тому, что ему вообще не нужно ничего делать. 

– Ты не против, если я останусь ненадолго? – интересуется Дерек.

Стайлз фыркает и устраивается у того на груди.

– Ты можешь хоть переехать, если захочешь. Хотя, твоя квартирка будет куда удобнее.

– Я знаю домовладельца, так что могу устроить тебе апгрейд***.

Стайлз моргает – уставший мозг упорно отказывается понимать суть сказанного. 

– Правда?

Дерек расплывается в улыбке.

– Да, Стайлз. Я владелец этого здания.

Что ж, это объясняет, почему у Дерека пентхауз.

– Миленько.

Стайлз утыкается лицом ему куда-то в ключицу и блаженно улыбается, чувствуя как Дерек мягко поглаживает его по спине, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры. Держаться в сознании с каждой минутой становится всё сложнее, и Стилински сдаётся, окончательно проваливаясь в сон.

А задать вопросы можно и утром. У Стайлза их хоть отбавляй.

~Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * Кроличья нора (rabbit hole) – идиома, которой обозначают проблемное место, трудности или тернистый (даже опасный) путь к истине. 
> 
> ** ”Бруклин 9-9” – американский ситком, рассказывающий о работе одного из лучших полицейских участков Нью-Йорка.
> 
> *** “I can get you an upgrade” (могу устроить тебе апгрейд) – возможный каламбур. Типа UPgrade это намёк на верхний этаж, где живёт Дерек.


End file.
